fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fanten Expo/Clover Entertainment/Godzilla Universe Online
appears on the stage with crowd cheering Hello everyone. It is an honor to be at Fantendo World. Today, Clover Entertainment is honored to present our first game presentation, Godzilla Universe Online. It is going to be our greatest Godzilla game yet. It is an MMO and it will allow you to play as all your favorite Godzilla monsters. However, unlike most MMOs, Godzilla Universe Online allows you to play a Single-Player story. But, you won't be able to chat with other players or join teams, obviously. This was similar to another MMO-esque game, ChromeHounds, which also carried the same idea. But the highlight of'' Godzilla Universe Online'' is the Massive Multiplayer World. You can join matches or teams with other people online. gameplay footage of [[Godzilla] destroying some buildings in an open-world Shanghai] Fight other players in epic city-destroying battles. Ramapge through cities and fight other monsters. Team up or go it alone while completing missions that help you earn EXP to upgrade your stats and rise up the ranks to become King of the Monsters. starts playing the game to display the cool stuff to do in the game. Clover picks Godzilla 2000 to play as and the game begins continues talking while fighting another player online, who is playing as Megalon The monsters are split into 4 factions: Earth Defenders, Global Defense Force, Mutants, and Aliens. If you select a certain monster to play as each time you log in, you will be assigned to that faction. If you select Godzilla or Anguirus, you will be put in the''' Earth Defenders''' Faction. If you pick Kiryu or Mecha-King Ghidorah, you will be put in the Global Defense Force. The way you play the game determines whether you are an ally or an enemy to each faction. If you rampage through human cities and fight GDF monsters, the Global Defense Force will consider you an enemy, no matter what faction you are on. If you protect human cities and fight Aliens and Mutants, you are a friend to the GDF. footage of Godzilla 2000 attacking buildings is seen to show how intricate the building destruction is It wouldn't be a Godzilla game if you couldn't destroy the environments. Buildings destruction is very intricate. If you punch a building, it leaves a hole and debris falls to the street. No damage is exactly alike to buildings. Wherever side you attack it, that hole is going in that spot. If you shoot the building with your breath weapon, a part of the building the beam hits explodes and starts fires. The environment can be used to your advantage as well. Buildings can be used as cover (until they finally get destroyed), cars and debris can be used as projectiles. We want to create the ultimate experience in Godzilla and kaiju games in general. ends and crowd cheers Thanks for your cheering. The game is expected to hit stores August 5th. It will be avaliable for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii U, and the upcoming Playstation 4, as well as PC. We'll be right back to present another game soon. In the meantime, feel free to play the beta version of the game while we set up. Take turns so everyone can play. Category:Events